


Isn't This Enough

by MayaCatFairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaCatFairy/pseuds/MayaCatFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a modern Hamilton AU. I think Peggy might be the main character, but probably everybody will be equal.<br/>Philip is 16. Peggy, Maria, and Hamilton are 18. Eliza, Lafayette, Mulligan, Burr, Madison, and Laurens are 19. Angelica, Jefferson, and Church are 20. Theodosia, and Reynolds are 21. Martha and Washington are 45.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't be Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> Welcome to a fan fiction! (woah, really?)  
> Modern. AU. Third person. WOW.  
> Please drink water if you have not done that in a few hours. You can't read this until you drink water! >_

“Peggy!” Eliza called. “Let’s go; we’ll be late!” Well, the sisters already were late, but that was normal when you shared a car with Peggy, who wasn’t a very punctual person. Eliza and Angie had tried to get Peggy get a driver’s license, and a car, but Peggy was terrified of driving. Or, terrified of crashing. Eliza had no idea what the problem was. Angie wasn’t the best driver either, but that was just because she always wanted to be early, but left the house late, so she had to rush to get wherever she wanted to go. Eliza was the driver in the family. Anywhere Peggy or Angie wanted to go, they either took the bus, or Eliza went too as their chauffeur. Fun; but not for Eliza.  
“Coming!” Peggy sighed, wishing for a more easygoing sibling. Her younger brother, Philip, was nice, but was always at school, trying so hard to be as good as their father. Philip never around, so basically everybody assumed that Peggy was the youngest, and that there wasn’t a brother in the family. Poor Philip must feel left out, maybe more left out than Peggy. Still, at least he had friends at school. Peggy had nobody but her sisters’ friends, who barely put up with her.  
Angie sauntered into the hallway, her clothes clinging to her tall body. She was pretty, and knew it. “Are we going anytime soon?” She sighed, rolling her eyes at Eliza. Angie was often rude to Eliza, as a joke.  
She had never told her sister it was to be funny, just assumed that the sensitive girl knew. Unfortunately, Eliza misunderstood Angie most of the time, and she flinched. “We’ll go once Peggy is ready.”  
“Great. I wonder when that will be,” Angie said under her breath, then went to the end of the hallway and rapped loudly on Peggy’s door. “Peggy! If you don’t get out here right now, I swear I’ll kick through your door, and Dad wouldn’t like that, would he?” She yelled, using the one thing she knew bothered Peggy to her advantage. Peggy was always trying hard to please their father, and the strict man would assume that if it was her door, it was her fault.  
Peggy slammed her closet door shut, and stomped out of her room, shutting the door and locking it behind her. She kept a key to her room in her bag, and her door was always looked, to prevent her sisters from looking through her stuff. “I can’t find my jacket. Have you seen it anywhe- Angie!” There, right in front of her, was her sister, wearing her jacket! She stormed towards Angie and pulled at the jacket. “I need that!”  
“No, I need it.” Angie said, her voice low. Then, she pushed Peggy away and stepped through the front door, closing it behind her before Eliza could follow. Eliza quickly opened it again, and ushered Peggy out the door.  
Peggy glared at her oldest sister, who had taken the passenger seat of the car. Peggy sat down in the backseat, behind Eliza, who was on the drivers side. Eliza started the car up, and rolled out of the driveway. The driveway leading to their house was a long, gravel road, and you couldn’t see the house for most of it. Eliza loved it. It felt hidden and comforting. Angie liked that when she was home alone, she could go outside naked without any of the neighbors seeing her, because of the hedges that surrounded the property. Peggy just wanted to get out. Out of the house, out of the town, out of everything.


	2. It's Rude to Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie goes on a date with Thomas Jefferson, and Eliza and Peggy eat donuts while being stared at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! <3  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a bit longer than the last one, so I'm happy about that. Sorry that it took a while to be finished.  
> Please find and eat food if you are hungry.  
> I guess I should take my own advice.  
> I'm off to eat, and you are off to read this, hopefully. (unless you're hungry)

“Remind me why I had to come?’ Peggy said as she stepped onto the sidewalk. Eliza had parked on the side of the road and the sisters were now walking towards a few restaurants and shops.  
Eliza grinned. “We’re going to Damaged Donuts!” Eliza absolutely loved donuts, and her favorite donut shop was Damaged Donuts, where the chef, who also owned Direct Donuts, took discarded donuts and made them into beautiful and delicious creations. Eliza loved to bake, and had been trying to get a job at Damaged Donuts for years. She never did, because Angie insisted on Eliza keeping her schedule open so that she could go with Angie to places. Angie included Eliza in everything, assuming that her younger sister had nothing to do, and no friends. The truth was, Eliza had plenty of friends, but she was so worried about hurting Angie’s feelings that she was constantly pretending to need her sister. And, really, she did need her; just, not as much as Angie wanted, or expected.  
Peggy kicked a pebble, and it went flying into the road. She cursed under her breath, and ran out to get it. Peggy had a fascination with rocks, and often took risks- like going out into the road- just so that she could grab an interesting rock. Pretty or plain, she loved them all. She sometimes took her rocks to the gym for the children she taught. She had been a gymnastics coach for about a year, and had been doing gymnastics since she was four. When she was seven, she was diagnosed with asthma, and her father pulled her out of gymnastics. She kept doing it, though, and eventually her father realized that and let her take a class again. Coaching was better; it didn’t take quite as much energy. “Who are you on a date with, anyway?”  
“Thomas,” Angie said loudly. “Thomas Jefferson.”  
“What?” Peggy gasped, her eyes wide.  
Eliza sighed, “I thought you were with Maria.”  
“Maria?”  
“Maria Lewis? You’ve been dating her for two years?” Eliza shook her head, disappointed in her sister.  
“I know. We pretended to break up, and now we’re both trying to date Thomas to see if he will date both of us at once and lie to us about it. You know, say that he is just dating one of us.”  
Peggy laughed. “I bet he’ll do it.”  
“I mean, of course he’ll do it.” Angie stopped at the cafe she was meeting Thomas at, and opened the door to go in.  
“Be careful with him, Angie. He… be careful.” Eliza said quietly. “Please?”  
“I’m always careful.” Angie winked at her sister.  
Peggy pushed Angie through the door, and pulled Eliza over to the entrance of Damaged Donuts. “Ignore her.”  
A smile on her face, Eliza led Peggy into the donut shop. It was nearly empty, being the late hour that it was, but there were a few people sitting at a table in the corner. One of them was typing on his laptop, another was bent over a sketchbook, and the last was writing something in a notebook. Eliza had never seen them before, but they looked nice, and busy. The person behind the cash register was new, too. Eliza came at least twice a week, and she had never seen this man before. His nametag read “Hercules.” Walking up to him, she ordered a hot cocoa and two random donuts. The thing she loved most about Damaged Donuts was that no two donuts were alike. Today, Eliza recieved a jelly-filled donut in the shape of a flower, and something that looked a little like a phone. Peggy thought it just looked like a bar donut with chocolate drizzled on top. After taking her vanilla cream filled donut and chamomile tea, Peggy grabbed Eliza’s hand and pulled her over to a table, staring at the floor.  
“Mmhmh. Aren’t these the best thing ever?” Eliza mumbled, her mouth full.  
Peggy took a bite of her donut and nodded. Even though she didn’t really like donuts, these were good. Her tea was perfect, and she wondered how she had never come here before. Looking at the menu, she saw that they also had tiramisu, which was one of her favorite treats. “How often do you come here?”  
“Once or twice a week.”  
“Um… can I come next time?”  
“Sure! That’d be great! We could talk about scho- oh, wait, you’re not in school anymore, right. Well, we could talk about boys, or-”  
Peggy cut her off, whispering, “That guy over there, they’re watching us.”  
Turning in her chair discreetly, Eliza glanced behind her and saw that one of the men at the table in the corner, the one writing in the notebook, was looking straight at Peggy. When he saw that they were both staring at him, he nearly fell out of his chair. Grabbing the table to steady himself, he pulled himself up and looked around quickly, as if to see if anybody had noticed. They had. His friends were laughing.Hercules, who was still at the cash register, was also laughing, and the guy who was staring put his head down and slouched in his chair.  
Peggy snorted, laughing, but trying hard to hide it. She sat up straight in her chair and tried to look indignant like her sister. It was hard to look at Eliza without laughing more; Eliza was completely shocked, and it showed on her face. Eventually, the urge to laugh went away, but Peggy’s breathing was shallow, as she tried to catch her breath discreetly. Turning away from her sister and those men, she dug through her purse to find her inhaler. After shaking it a few times and removing the cap, she exhaled and held the inhaler to her mouth and breathed in slowly.  
Eliza noticed that Peggy was having trouble breathing, and, with a last glare at the men, she turned back to her sister and waited until Peggy was fine.  
At this moment, Angie walked briskly into Damaged Donuts and sat at Eliza and Peggy’s table. She was obviously mad, and opened her mouth to say something, but paused when she saw Peggy had her inhaler out. Looking questioningly at Eliza, she asked what happened.  
“One of those guys over there was staring at Peggy. He fell, and, I guess she thought it was funny,” Eliza explained, “It was not funny!”  
“Seriously? He was staring at her?”  
“Angie, it’s okay. It happens all the time…” Peggy cut in quietly.  
Angie ignored her youngest sister, and pushed her chair away from the table. She stormed towards the men and stood with her hands on her hips. “Which one of you was staring at my sister?”  
The guy with the notebook raised his hand timidly, eyes down. “Me?”  
“Well, it is certainly not appropriate to stare at a girl who is barely out of high school, and absolutely not okay to listen to her conversation. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!”  
At this, Eliza and Peggy stood and made their way over to Angie. “Angie, stop. It’s okay,”  
Eliza murmured to her sister.  
“I’m sorry.” The notebook guy apologized. He had a thick accent. Peggy wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe French?  
Peggy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Angie started talking again. “Well, don’t do it again. My sister is off-limits.”  
“Angie, you don’t get to decide who she likes,” Eliza said quietly, and the men could just barely hear what she said.  
“No, but I can decide who she dates. Let’s go.” At that, Angie grabbed her sisters’ hands and pulled them out of the shop, leaving their unfinished donuts behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Did you eat?  
> I hope so.  
> Unless you've already eaten in the last few hours.  
> In that case, you probably shouldn't eat again, unless you are hungry.  
> ANYWAY  
> Please leave a comment. Even a "Good job!" is amazing. Thank you for the kudos, too, but I like comments more. :P  
> Goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think. Don't be mean, but be honest.


End file.
